


Another Lifetime: Chimera Fire

by Kagetsu_Ying9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsu_Ying9/pseuds/Kagetsu_Ying9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The manipulation of Dumbledore has gone too far. However, he underestimated the power and love of a mother to her child, secrets and plots are spilled on the eve of Harry's birthday that will change the course of history as we know. Creature fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Events moving into action

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The idea behind this fic came when I was reading one of the many Animagus—Harry fictions online. I decided to spice up the take a bit since I read one fic with his Animagus being a Japanese mythical creature.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Also, some ideas are from combination of fictions I read.

Summer never came with much happiness for the suppose hero of the Wizardly World. It usually means two things, chore from lack of school and more beatings since Vernon, uncle of the supposed hero, is more prone to anger in the heat, not that it isn’t easy to rile up the whale-sized beast. A simple complain from the horse-like Petunia, so called aunt and wife to the land whale, and whining from the second whale of the house, Dudley, cousin of the wizard, pow and bang, more bruises would be beaten into the willowy body of the wizard. Sometimes, all it takes is a simple stare and boom, new bruise.

Harry never understood what the reasons were for his confinement in his muggle relative’s house during summer. Surely there are safer places? Hogwarts, sure the school that house him throughout the years? Though there are almost yearly visits from the same Dark Lord that wanted him dead since the day he was born… What about the Grimmauld Place? Surely the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black are much safer than… ‘ _Well, anywhere is safer for me at the moment…’_

Uncle Vernon, as Harry was force to call the land-whale, for the past weeks had gotten more and more vicious than all the previous years, three broken ribs Harry had felt displaced, but the pain told him he had more fracture ribs not only in the surrounding parts there were plenty of both fracture and broken bones on the rest of his body. Most were on the arms serving as his defense. Belt lashes intertwine with knuckle punches, endless scars and break of skin from bearing too many punches on the same place with harsh pressure. Harry knew, should he survive this night, he was the luckiest boy in the world, or the unluckiest.

Harry knows, he won’t survive tomorrow, even if by some miracle he survived tonight, he had been denied food for more than two weeks now, and the pain has reach beyond what he take days ago. Barely able to drink more than a mouthful of water while caring for the yard in-between the beating, a single push, a flick, not even slap will tip over and he would be no more.

Perhaps by some loss bet of sort, that Fate would allow him a taste of living to his 16th birthday. Fat chance, most likely the Lady of Destiny is having a blast with popcorn in her hands watching him holding in the moans of pain and stopping the bleeding from one of the worse wounds on his stomach, in vain. A sad fact Harry learn early before his schooling days was that ‘freaks weren’t allow to whine, cry, sob, or produce noise of any kind.’

A towel, more specifically a dirty rag, he had picked up from the ones he was slap around with, a sad piece of object that had seen better days, was once a bright sunny yellow towel that Harry used to wash Vernon’s car with. It was completely muddy brown before Harry was able to sneak it into his room before using the object as his most precious cleaning supply. Now, that sad piece of brown rag looks almost purple in the tiny night light slipping through the paper covering windows Vernon had force him to put on, no doubt cutting down the list of witnesses, also to prevent Hedwig from entering. His precious snowy owl, first friend he ever had the fortune of having, will he be able to see her one last time before Vernon come to finish him off?

Giving up on tending his wounds, Harry decided ‘to hell with it.’ The towel was taking more blood rather than stopping the leakage, feeling more than light-headed with loss of blood and empty, hurting stomach, Harry accepted the new fact that he does not even need those horror muggle to end his life. All he needs was a huge scar and a blood-sucking towel! _‘Well, isn’t this just peachy?’_ At least he knows for sure Voldemort will take over the world once his gone, doesn’t that just add music to the sunshine.

Giving out another sigh, Harry drop over from his position sitting beside the bed, he doesn’t even have the strength to sit up anymore. Maybe he won’t live to see his 16th birthday after all, damn, there he goes, and he was hoping for a happy ending. Without the comfort of Hedwig beside him, the room seems that much bigger and colder, or is it from massive blood loss? _Sarcasm really doesn’t suite me…_

Suddenly, there was a swish. It sounded like a movements made by… wand. Snapping his head up, Harry saw a paper, a letter, gliding down gently toward him in small circles, similar to that of bird; magic. Snapping up his right hand to catch as the Seeker instinct flashed within him, Harry surprised himself with the burst of strength. He look to the back and found his name ‘Harry’ written in the most beautiful handwriting he had ever seen, it was like a drawing almost, delicately thin but beautiful arc made clearly by quill draw out his name. Finally tearing his eyes away from the letter clearly address to him, Harry surveying the room with calculating gazes. There were no sound of any kind besides his labored breathing; the nights were mostly silent in Little Whinging. Yet, where had this letter come from? Harry felt no magic in the air. No spells had been uttered and no one else was clearly in the room with him.

After staring unblinkingly for a good long minute, evoking the Gryffindor bravery in him, Harry decided to read. After all, there was nothing better to do and he really had nothing to lose, even if this is the letter of his execution, it is still better than nothing.

However, opening the letter in lying position prove to be a poor decision after something gold to fly out and knock him on the chin. Placing the envelope aside, Harry hold up the golden object to find a locket held secure in delicate gold and silver chain. Curious, Harry chooses to open the locket first and was surprised to find a family looking back at him.

It was Lily and James, mum and dad. They were smiling and looking at him. He is there also, as the bundle of fat in his mother’s arms wiggling and fussing, drawing tender eyes from his parents. Squeezing out the tears in his eyes, Harry find himself smiling since he first came back to this house at the beginning of the summer. Decided to sit up to read the letter, since this must had been a letter of great importance to arrive to him with such a precious gift.

What Harry didn’t know was how right he was, this letter was the key to his new future, a future many had try so hard to extinguish.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parchment in the envelope felt surreal. Smooth to the touch, quality of the finest, something that Harry never thought that he was ever able to touch. For it was as if his mere touch would spoil the pale material as well as the beautiful rounded calligraphy. Perhaps the feelings are residue of his muggle relative’s teaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Also, some ideas are from combination of fictions I read.

Previously:

Decided to sit up to read the letter, since this must had been a letter of great importance to arrive to him with such a precious gift.

What Harry didn’t know was how right he was, this letter was the key to his new future, a future many had try so hard to extinguish.

OXO

The parchment in the envelope felt surreal. Smooth to the touch, quality of the finest, something that Harry never thought that he was ever able to touch. For it was as if his mere touch would spoil the pale material as well as the beautiful rounded calligraphy. Perhaps the feelings are residue of his muggle relative’s teaching,

Aunt Petunia had always snap at him to never touch anything in the stores should he get the chance to go out. The clean and shiny items on shelves always made Harry anxious after being told to stay away and don’t touch timelessly. However, after what seems like hours of pondering, Harry battled down the panicking shakiness and focus on the open pages to read.

_October 31_

_To My Dearest Harry,_

_This is your mother, Lily._

_I had hoped to give you more than a mere letter with our family picture, but I am afraid I do not have much time, this letter and my locket are all I can give you beside my love. As I am writing this letter, your father, James, is putting you to sleep for your afternoon nap. It will be the last day we are able to do anything for you physically. We know you won’t be getting much sleep tonight. It is Halloween tonight, I had hope to dress you in as many costume as I can think of, but by my instinct of the upcoming danger, those plans seems much too silly for you._

_Harry, this letter is the key to your past as well as your future. However, by writing you this letter, I am condemning you into the hell I know without a doubt you will face after tonight. By writing you this letter, I am forcing you to grow up with no knowledge of our world, of your heritage, and of your family._

_Yet, should I choose to stop, you will face the possibility of endless danger. No matter how strong your father is, or how experienced my healer training is, we do not have the power to keep you safe. It is laughable, as one of the best Auror in the Ministry and capable healer-in-training at St. Mungo’s for parents; we can’t even protect our own child. However, should we choose to pick up our wands and fight, we will undeniably fail and result in having you caged, jailed to be used as nothing more than mere ingredients in potion and poison making._

_No, it has to be better this way. This way, you will live, you will have choices, choices that you alone can make, that can shape your own future. They are the choices that you will never, ever be able to make should we choose to rebel against who is of higher power at the moment._

_This letter, charm by me will either appear as a normal letter among the letter you received today, should you be surrounded by people, or should you be safely alone, will arrive exactly three hours before the eve of your 16th birthday as my mother’s letter had done before for me. This is a warning and instruction for you to bare the experience your creature inheritance. Never allow anyone untrustworthy to even acknowledge the existence of this letter. This letter contains more than the warning and instruction for you to bare the experience your creature inheritance, it also contains our history and family that would be left in danger should the letter be fall to wrong hands._

_However, first, I must dispel any lies that you might be blinded to. The Wizarding War, This war may not be as simple as most wizards and witches believe. Though the Potters are pureblood family, most believe is undiluted until my entrance, it is not true, just as most believe Potters to be a pure Light family. All pureblood families in Britain are connected, Harry, by marriage and whatnot._

_The war will affect you, of that I am sure. However, Harry, there is one other warning you must take into heart, one that is on par, or maybe more important than even your creature inheritance. You are in danger Harry. Those around you, friends and foes are mixes of traitors and spies for of worst kind. I am not a seer, Harry, but the creature blood in me knows of the danger that you are in at this very moment._

_Albus Dumbledore, you will better know him as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is not the saint the Wizard world perceive him as. Harry, he is the betrayer. He is the one who will kill us tonight._

_Harry, he will kill your father and I tonight._

_Never listen and trust the tabloids or lies of us being kill by the Dark Lord Voldemort, It is not the Dark Lord who will kill us in the end. It is Dumbledore._

_Your father, James, is a noble fighter, epic image of Gryffindor; however, for the sake of the safety of our family, he was force to retire before his prime by Dumbledore’s order. Dumbledore, our mentor in Hogwarts who will no doubt one day be yours too, had come to our house two month ago sharing information about a certain prophecy. It was meant for you and the Dark Lord. You see, my child, Dumbledore had found the one who will defeat the Dark Lord; You. He believes you are the one against all odds, even as I raise the possibility of Longbottoms’ child, Neville, who was born on the same night as you are to be the one who will defeat the dark lord_

_James was ecstatic at first of the news in ending the war that is until he realize what Dumbledore is asking. James was furious. Dumbledore had hoped to take you away from us for secret trainings that will enable you to fight the Dark Lord. We refused, your father is one of the best Auror around along with your godfather, Sirius, and they are more than capable to help train and protect you. Then there is the house, we are living in the Potter mansion with wards that goes back several generations._

_However, it was then that Dumbledore revealed the most horrible threat. It was then that he told us that there was a Death Eater who has heard the prophecy as the seer was predicting in trance. James was devastated, but I was angered. We left the mansion soon after, going into hiding and hoping that no harm will befall upon your grandparent from your father’s side of whom we were staying with, Charlus and Dorea Potter. James and I decided to go to the Potter cottage in Godric’s Hollow as suggested by Dumbledore. I did not know at the time that this was planned out by Dumbledore, I fear, Harry, that this is the mistake that we are paying for it now._

_My magical creature traits are hidden from the world with help of potion, however, I had learn the unfortunate side effect too late as I had finally stop the potion three days ago, finding among the potion I usually take to mask my feature were potions meant to weaken me. After much searching, I discovered several of the same potions among James’ snack. Among several of potions Dumbledore had laced our food with; there is one particular one that resulted in my decision for tonight. It is “Magicus Exhaurio,” to put it simply; it is a magic draining potion, usually used to subdue prisoners, criminals or rogue wizards and or witches for transport. We are in no condition to fight; the amount we had taken was massive. I do not know how long we had been taking such a horror concoction, but knowing that it had been laced with our supply of teas, it must have been at least months, oh Merlin, maybe even years as Dumbledore has habits of sharing teas and sweets._

_They were found among the food Dumbledore had stock the cottage for us. James is furious to learn of the deceit, but I am afraid he will not have the chance of revenge. No, for the safety of our secret, for you, we cannot take such an action._

_I fear Dumbledore is after something of more value from our family wealth. I fear of the new danger for your grandparents of whom we left behind. Sirius, Remus, and Peter, your father’s group of mischief friends and loyal Order of Phoenix members both your father and I are part of, I fear for their fates as well. Yet none can compare to the fear I felt even now, deep and cold as it grasp my heart for you. I fear for your life, Harry. What if he got hold of this letter, what if he learned of your creature inheritance, what if he knew? No, I shall not ponder on such thoughts, I have to believe you will be able to get away._

_The Order, short for Order of Phoenix, is the defense and combat group Dumbledore had gathered to fight Dark Lord’s Death Eaters. All are talented and trained wizards and witches, but I can see clearly now, this is just a bigger and more dangerous group of wizards and witches than Slughorn’s Slug Club in Hogwarts. The Slug Club was Professor Slughorn’s collection of his favorite students, students who are talented in certain fields and or has certain connections. I was once a part of this group. The Order, though much bigger and used in times of war, is basically the same thing; we are Dumbledore’s collections._

_Harry, I was one of Dumbledore’s puppets. However, my eyes are opened, but far too late had it come. I only have enough time to write you this letter before placing charms and spell with detail instruction on how you can receive it. He is never to know of your change, your secret._

_Harry, I believe you will soon be part of the Order, if you had not yet become part of it, get away from it as soon as possible. You are powerful, both for the creature you are and the magic you hold, that you are born with._

_You will be able to follow through with whatever decision you made. It is yours alone, no one else has the right to take it. Just as the wealth your father accumulated from his ancestors and wealth we made from our careers are for you are yours only. Do not let Dumbledore or any other persuades you otherwise._

_In the Order, it has always been Dumbledore where information is gathered from and filtered through. No one knew about the Dark Lord’s agenda, he has killed many, but his goals and reason are only ever explained by Dumbledore. No one, not even your father heard the Dark Lord himself proclaiming the reason behind his killing._

_I do not know the end of deception or how wide the web of lies Dumbledore has entrap you with, but I have imbue this letter with all the charm I know to repel behavior control as well as Healing Spells to heal the wounds you are no doubt laden with years under Dumbledore’s teaching. I am sure you can feel them as it works through you. The magic I have placed here will get rid the hex. charms, and spells that he will place on you. If they should be the same one he placed on James and myself, however, just to be sure, I added almost all healing spell I had learned from all my years of training just to be sure._

_Please think, Harry, think hard of all the things you are taught and find a way to get away from the war if possible. Wizard war is not you concern; you have no obligation toward them. Dumbledore have lied to you._

_However, even with my knowledge in charms as well as a Healer, I fear there is a limit I can do with spells. You will need to find a Potion Master soon to have the rest of controls Dumbledore cast upon you removed. Spells are wondrous yes, they can do much, but they cannot do all. Know that potions are the best way to completely escape the control Dumbledore has caged you in. I fear you will not have the mind training to shatter away the memory blocks and conditioning he had set to control you. Harry, there is another spell I know for sure he will cast upon you, ‘Obliviate.’ The spell meant to encase your memory. I know you are smart Harry, you will figure out the deceit sooner or later, but under Dumbledore’s watch, you will have all your knowledge and memories closely control by him. Please find a Potion Master not under Dumbledore rule to have your memory blocks removed. Wizard and Witches cannot take memories away from you, only copy or block. Forcibly trying to remove or otherwise will result on strain on the being, which I hope he is not crazy enough to do to you. My letter will give you time for the search as it erases the spells and hexes he placed on you, but it is not permanent. You need mind training and full control over your magic to actually stand away or to stand against the betrayer. The sooner you find your memories, the safer you will be able to know foe from friend. Trust in your instinct and magic Harry, they will serve you well in your future._

_I am sorry Harry. I know I can never ask you to forgive me for leaving you in the hands of whatever horror family Dumbledore has chosen for you to stay with. To erase your heritage until you were at the age to begin school and thrusting you into the magical world so unprepared as was planned for me, please know that it was not an easy decision to make. I do not think I will ever know if it was the right decision, but it is the only way I know for sure that you will live to adulthood and not be killed along with us._

_Harry, one thing above all else you must know is that you are special, very special, but not evil nor good as many will try to force you to accept. The world is not black and white. The creature inheritance you will receive midnight, tonight, on the eve of your 16 th birthday will shape your future in more way than you will ever thought of. If this comes to be a burden for the future you had planned, I am sorry. I had planned to be by your side as I teach you our ways in hopes of lessening this terrible, but great burden. I am afraid Fate has not permitted me such fortune. Your father and I had chosen to stay by the Light side in this war, however, just like the decision of becoming Gryffindors, it does not meant you have to follow us. You, Harry, have every right to choose whichever side you want to stand by, or, should you found a way, even to get away from this war as Neutral. _

_Harry, by now you should be going on sixth year in Hogwarts. Know that Hogwarts is not safe, it may have been a safe haven for children in the past, but under Dumbledore, it is a jail meant to broken bonds and fellowship for the future, as well as training institution for his future soldiers._

_Again, Harry, this letter, charm by me will either appear as a normal letter among the letter you received today, should you be surrounded by people, or should you be safely alone, will arrive exactly three hours before the eve of your 16 th birthday as my mother’s letter had done before for me with history of our kind and instructions on survival._

_Quickly, leave now should you be in the presence of others._

_Now, for the creature inheritance, should the creature inheritance be from the pureblood Potter line, it will be understandable, but this is no ordinary creature inheritance I am revealing here. The Potter line is powerful, from your father; you will undeniably be a powerful wizard. However, my family’s side of Creature is where things get a little more complicated. Hidden deep inside of you, my dearest, is a bloodline long forgotten by time._

_You are a rare creature, Harry. Hunted both in the muggle world as well as in the magical world, we are from an ancient line of creature that is persecuted for our power; to be used for potions as well as poison. We are rare as well; wars from muggle and wizards have negative affect on our kind. Harry, you are a Chimera._

_Chimera has two completely different definitions, from one is that it’s a creature created from Alchemy using two or more animals forcibly combined into one. The other definitive explanation is that Chimera, a mythological creature that is known for sharing the appearance of more than two kinds of animals descend from gods of ancient myth. Not many truth of our kind is shared in either world, most are falsely provided to keep hunters at bay._

_Should Dumbledore allow you to know of me, I believe it would be somewhere along the lines of a “talented muggle-born witch.” After all, I was fairly skilled at potions and charms. Harry, I am sure by now you had realized I am not a simple muggle-born witch, never had been. I was sent to live in a family under close instruction by my mother who could only watch over me for four years before she left the world by illness. I loved my muggle family. They had treated me with much kindness and love, although Petunia, my muggle adopted-sister had react to my schooling path differently, I cannot find it in myself to hate her. As a muggle with magical world awareness, the choices she had to choose from were very limited. As I am a Chimera in hiding, so are you, my child. You are not just a wizard, you are a Chimera. I had the fortune of seeing your true Chimera form in a dream on the night of your birth. It was but a glimmer, I had yearn since then to hold you, pet you in your true form, but it is not meant to be as your true form will only emerge on the eve of your 16 th birthday._

_I will share what I am though, so that you may have some ideas of what you may look like. I am mostly a red furred cougar with two tails and a pair of eagle feather wings with sharp claws at the edge similar to that of bats._

_There will be several burst of magic as you are transforming, I have place a safeguard here in the letter, from the moment you transformed, protective spells, silencing spells, and among many others are cast to ensure your secret remain secret. Hold the letter near you; it must be within reach for the spell to work properly._

_I believe you will have one of the hardest transformations due to Dumbledore’s added hex and spells on you, I am sorry._

_However, once the inheritance is completed, you will realize more about yourself than ever before. New perspectives will come easily as you look through with your Chimera eyes._

_Earlier, when my eyes were finally opened from the effect of long term potions I had taken, I finally had the heart and courage to tell James not only of the lies Dumbledore had shape the wizardry world as, but also my creature blood. James was so ecstatic, he almost completely forgotten the angry words toward his once loved Headmaster after he beg me relentlessly to see my form. Yes, your father is quite childish I am afraid; I do hope you inherited my much more level-headed thinking than that of a brash Gryffindor act your father seems to hold, head-first-into-rolling-flame on much of his Auror assignments._

_As happy as I am about James’ acceptance, I can’t help but think what would have happened if my other mate also accepted me. It may have come as a shock to you, but yes Harry, I do have two mates. All Chimera has multiple mates. It is a fact since the decease of our great mother, Chimera, for we are hunted by too many, to ensure survival, we bring in many others into our clan as to ensure plenty of younglings and survival of the bloodline._

_Unlike that of Veela, we do not have destined mate, we find our mate through compatibility, those that can complete us, bring out our best and vice versa. That is not to say Veela cannot be our mates, they can, from the letters my mother has written to me, one of her mate was a Veela. Although it is not certain if he was my sire. We, Chimera, can take the role of either sire or carrier, one who impregnates and protects, or the one who birth and care for the children. I had taken the role of carrier, but do not doubt that I can impregnate your father should I wish to do so. I didn’t do it besides the obvious reason of the ever-watchful eyes of Dumbledore, and also because your father is too clumsy, and really, always head first into battle! Ah, sorry for the outburst, I am afraid Dumbledore’s potions still reside in my blood. I fear I am not as cleansed from them as I had first thought. My instinct and emotions are still a mess. There is another reason for my outburst, I am afraid to say I have never found my other mate, no, that is not true._

_I know who my other mate is, but fear of Dumbledore finding my secret prevented me from contacting him._

_He is my childhood friend that I had the unfortunate of losing touch due to something as petty as a school fight. Without mating me since I had mark him as my mate, he would be doomed to hold a lonely life, however, my child, that is where you will come in, he can be taken as one of your mate. You and I share the same blood, since the death of my mother, only you are able to take him in as mate as one who are the closest to me. Without a mate beside him, he is lost, and will become bitter and cold as well as withdrawn. It is a horribly lonely life, a half-life, an empty life._

_Please, my child, take him, love him. His name is Severus Snape. The last I had heard of him, he was working to become a potion master after receiving Dark Mark. I believe he is able to help you. Though we were on different sides of war, I never held ill intention toward him. Only sorrow for the role we had taken. In your new image after the inheritance completes, perhaps you can go to him as Neutral for help? Please don’t stay in the Light’s side too long._

_He may be one of the few Potion Masters that can help you. He is a brilliant young man. He might seem cold at first, but he has a kind heart. Underneath the icy cold exterior is the love of a passionate man I had always known since I first met him. However, I do not know what his reaction to you might be; perhaps it may not be the best of idea to tell him about me? However, I…no, I will leave that choice to you. Follow your instinct, they will serve you far better than an ancient babbling of your mother._

_It is hypocrite of me to ask you to take him while trying to urge you to stay away from the war, but I fear I am lost. The instinct, the war, every thought, ideas and feelings is tearing me apart. The Healer part of me knows that I am not in the right mind, this kind of poison by potion would take weeks to heal. Such a pity isn’t? This may be the only time you will hear from me, and yet I am rambling insanely. I am sorry. But the added guilt of my unmated mate is…_

_Please, Harry, do not leave him in the darkness as I had been foolish enough to do. Please, my child, forgive me for thrusting such a task upon you as your mother. Please forgive me for not giving you brothers and sisters to share your burden with._

_I am sorry Harry. I know I have no right to ask you to forgive me for leaving you in the hands of whatever family Dumbledore has chosen for you to stay with. To erase your heritage and shape you into his image, please know that it was not an easy decision to make. Then now, on the eve to your adult, thrust you with facts, breaking the lies that many will no doubt wrap you in and leaving you with not only a rare creature inheritance to deal with, but also to clean up the mess I left behind. I do not think I will ever know if it was the right decision, but it is the only way I know for sure that you will live to adulthood and not be killed along with us._

_If my instinct tells me correctly, which it has never fail to do; you will be living with either Squib or muggle family and brought up with views shape by them. I hope your eyes will be widened soon, as a Chimera, you hold both the power to be both the carrier and the sire, you will need your mates, Harry, they are people you can trust, they will be able to protect you and care for you in place of us. Harry, please, find them soon; I fear you do not have much time. If Severus has become completely out of your reach, you have my permission to use this letter as tool to complete the mating. He may see this as a betrayal on my part, but I will use any means to protect my child, even to use my unmated mate._

_Harry, you must be careful to whom you share your creature form with besides your mates, it will mean death or enslavement should you show to the wrong people. The name Potter has long establish as pureblood wizards and witches that goes back centuries, and many would fight tooth and nail, even among blood for a drop of your wealth. However, should the wrong one learned of your creature inheritance, Harry, nowhere will be safe for you._

_My dearest Harry, it is a custom in our family to pass on a piece of wisdom when one reaches this age. I wish to give you as my mother had pass onto me. ‘Trust, trust is a beautiful and rare gift,’ my daring. However, know that it is not something to be taken lightly should others not appreciated. My lesson to you is to take trust as the highest honor; trust must be earned Harry. Do not easily form bonds with those that take no regards in this precious gift, use your instincts. Trust is the difference between life and death for our kind. However, do not think so sadly of this world and so cautious as to give no one this precious gift. You will know who to trust, your instinct will guide you. Be open to both light and dark wizards and witches, for nothing in this world are black and white. From now, you will take the first step on the journey of who you think you are and who you are, let no one be the wise, be your own master and find the ones who can truly love you, my love._

_Be safe,_

_With all my Love,_

_Your Mother,_

_Lily Potter née Evans_

_PS_

_Harry, the picture I mention earlier is placed in the locket I had placed in the envelope. The locket was a gift from James, my first gift to be more precise. I hope you will like it. Only the locket is strong enough to withstand the massive spells and charms I have to place around the letters and the envelope itself for it to stay hidden in time and space. Should you like it and want to keep the locket but not looking so feminine, I believe something in the heirloom vault will be more suitable should you find the locket necklace too feminine._

Harry’s eyes were bulging out of the socket as he read on. It hurts not being able to blink, but Harry could not tear his eyes away for even a millisecond. Jumbled thoughts and erratic sentences are mix together with repeated urgency, and yet Harry could not help but think this has to be the most beautiful letter he ever read.

Love, it has to be the first emotion Harry felt. It was so warm and fuzzy, but even more gentle than the sunshine in spring. There were teardrops scatter around the stroke of ink, blurring some of the finely written words. ‘ _Mother was crying when she wrote the letter.’_

_‘_ _Of course she was. How was the woman supposed to act? All happy and smiling as she condemn her child to hell? Giggle as she realized the deceit her mentor had made?_ _’_

A low sigh escape him. Dumbledore. A man he respected more than anyone. His honorable mentor and the murdered of his parents, no, she must be wrong. _‘_ _It is not right; perhaps it is mother who is not in right state of mind? A potion? She had mention about being poisoned…_ _’_

_‘_ _No, this has to be a trick of sort, maybe this is Voldemort’s newest trick, to get him turned on the Leader of Light?_ ’However reasons Harry came up, they were brutally disregarded as more memories surfaced.

Lily had placed multiple counter-spells for ‘Obliviate’ in the letter. Though there are still some blanks in Harry’s memories, some of the more recent blanks are coming clear. Faces are seen and words are exchanged, hurtful words of betrayal. Harry felt his mind clear for the first time. Thoughts and ideas are easily and clearly composed. Everything was blurry until Harry remembered exactly what had happened right before he left Hogwarts.

Clear as crystal Harry recalled down to the last detail, no longer the quick blur follow by headache as he tried to think back. Headmaster Dumbledore had refused his plea to stay for the summer again. He had refused to even listen to the accusation of beatings Harry lift up his clothes to prove. Belt lashes and burn impressions that clearly came from no hex, curse, spell of any sort are cast aside as he claims he had ‘no time for your needs in attention.’ Yes, that was exactly what he said. Request to stay in the The Burrow, with constant members of Weasley clan and members of the Order of Phoenix.It was brushed aside as the twinkling eyes told him he would be safer inside the Blood Ward. Even the outrageous idea of Grimmauld Place didn’t catch those twinkling blue eye’s attention.

No, they knew, they choose to do nothing. Harry had leaked some information to Hermione years before, and Ron, well, he had seen the bars on his windows, why was nothing done? And the unspeakable idea of that stop mailing me letters would prevent the Death Eaters from tracking me. Was the intelligence that the muggle-blooded witch only good in use of books, can she not think for herself? Blood Ward mean nothing if the Dark Lord got his blood already.

If his mother’s writing is true, then there wasn’t even a ward in the first place because she was adopted.

Theories and ideas crash against one another, old beliefs would be thrown aside as memories countered it, feelings and meanings, truth and lies, everything was passing in speed of light as they mock each other so. Ron’s actions, the jealous stares, the prickling feeling at the back of his neck, misplacement of his papers, and constant down wording of Slytherin as everything evil. Hermione’s constant nagging for study and research, nothing ever make sense as Harry was never giving the chance to do the research himself, only making the decisions that were pre-decided for him. The quick betrayal when displaying unusual talent, Parseltongue, and being pick as one of the participants in the Triwizard Tournament even after he fought so hard against ‘receiving the honor’. The withholding of information, important information such as his no longer living godfather, a man who given no trial and thrown away carelessly. Also, the countless danger, danger that could have prevented should the security be made in value of student lives. Nothing was favoring Harry’s close circle of friends in the magical world. No, in fact, memories that were unfocused and blurring like rippled water hold strong discontent toward the red head and bossy one, even more so for the twinkling blue one.

Not wanting to dwell on uncertainty any longer, Harry decided to finish the letter before receiving his ‘creature inheritance.’

Should his he experience what his mother had foreseen, than she is right, should nothing happened after stroke of midnight, than perhaps all his pounding minds and excess memories are nothing but dark spell that the letter must had contained.

Harry hope to Merlin this letter was wrong, it would have been too cruel to even think Dumbledore would do something like this to anyone, much less the person who will save the world from Voldemort. Yet something inside of him, a voice he had not heard in ages was angrily disagreeing. Harry never felt so much negative emotion in his life, not even in the grave yard looking into the blank eyes of Cedric, not even when he heard his mother’s screams and pleads when the Dementors draw near. _‘Not even When the green light blasted Sirius into the veil’_

With gathered tears, Harry read onto the second parchment.

October 31

_Harry,_

_Using the charms I performed, you should just about to turn 16 when you receive this letter._

_There are two features that separate us Chimera from the rest of hybrid magical creatures. Besides the definite magic we are mostly made out of and the sharp, dangerous weapon our animal features hold, there is also have one other weapon that we all share. This is definite trait that all Chimera shares besides mixture of creature blood, it is our breath of flame. It is what separates us from other magical creatures that shares multiple animal features besides the massive mutation genes we carry and create. When angered or cornered in situations of danger, we will breathe out flames so hot it instantly singes our enemy into mere stature of ashes. I am afraid I cannot use such an attack to save you my child, no, not if I wish to keep you safe in the magical world. I know you have many regrets, and may even hate me at this very moment, but your survival is the only task I find myself striving for. You are worth facing thousands of death for._

_Here below is an abbreviate version of the extensive researches I had done on our kind. Well, I say extensive, but our kind has hidden so well that I afraid, much of the truth and fiction are too closely intertwined to be told apart. I will try to place most important part of my finding here, but know that should there be anything you are unclear, the rest of my research is hidden somewhere safe in Godric’s Hollow, at the Potter Cottage._

_The eldest of our kind, the mother of us all, is the original Chimera. She is a born mother, descendent of the gods and titans, or alchemy, she is the one, we, her children are named from. One line appeared among many of the text I had read described her as “A thing of immortal make, not human, lion-fronted and snake behind, a goat in the middle, and snorting out the breath of terrible flame of bright fire.” The Iliad, a magical text lost in the muggle world believe us to be not only mythical, but also immortal, however, know that this is no bedtime story; we are not immortal as some muggle believe we are; we can be slayed and killed, caged and harness as mere ingredients._

_It is said that the mother of all our kind, Chimera mated with her brother, Orthrus, and mothered the Sphinx and Nemean lion before she was slayed, not exactly immortal as description proclaimed. However, I do not believe that to be true, legends and history tend to be from the view of either the winner or the surviver, I believe the mother of us all to be the Echidna, who was sadly also known as “Mother of All Monsters,” I believe the father of us all to be her mate, Typhon. Also, Sphinx and Nemean as well as other mythical creatures to be our cousins and et cetra. This is the only explanation I found to explain why we all have the gift of Tongues, abilities to speak to all creatures._

_We, her long lines of children do not usually have a definite physical heritage. A feature that sire and carrier share may not immediate appear on the child or children; features will sometimes skip a generation or two if it does not immediately appear._

_Also, I wish to tell you the reason behind why we experience the creature inheritance on the even or our 16 th birthday as well as a great secret that can only be pass from blood to blood, a secret that only our kind holds and would continue to do so. Since the decease of our great mother, we are hunted by too many. To ensure survival, we hide most of time, but somehow, one way or another, muggles as well as wizard tend to find us when we travel by packs. In the last two decade, our family decided to break up the pack as to ensure survival of the new generation. We use the magic that were born within us to have younglings born in human forms and through the orphanage scatter out the children among muggles to be safe from becoming mere ingredients for witches and wizards alike. Those who survived toward adulthood will always be guide by instinct back to the pack. _

_Always, on the eve of our ascent into adulthood, we experience the first transformation into which we truly are similar to that of Veela and other creature because it is the age of adulthood._

_Like Unicorns, we are made of pure magic, however, unlike unicorns; almost every single one of us is different in our features. What I meant is that none, no sire, carrier, or young will be exactly the same, animal features are constantly changing from generation to generation; only at the age of adulthood will we settle in our Chimera form. It is due to that uniqueness we are hunted, muggle believe us to be damnation while witches and wizards believe we each have different property as rarity for potions and or poisons. The reason they believe we hold key to certain poison is due to some of us holding property of poison in our blood. It is not a dominant heredity feature, only certain ones will develop._

_Harry, the inheritance will be painful. Your body will try to shatter away the false image of wizard and call forth your true form. Your entire body will first be condensed into pure magic and then form you into your Chimera form. It will hurt as bones and muscles are grown out for the first time. There will also be a burning sensation around where your throat is in development of Chimera fire. In technical terms, I suppose you are born again._

_One last warning, depending on what features your true form holds, you will have some features from your Chimera form transfer into that of your glamour wizard form. My features that transferred were that of my two tails and silted cat eyes. Heightened sensory are usually transferred too. It will be hard to explain while living in muggle or wizard community, that was why I had to take potion in hiding my features, I do hope you won’t be needing such, the cost of lifesaving instinct are far too great._

_The potion I mention earlier of which our kind had used to stay hidden is similar to that of docile potion. It dulls our inner creatures to the point that heightened senses and instincts are concealed even in our human form. Spells like Glamor seems like a logical solution, however, there are always magical instrument through witchcraft that see through the façade. Many in the Auror department of Ministry of Magic contain such tools._

_When you are safe from prying eyes, and wish to know about the research I had made toward our kind, look into the cottage we once reside, Godric’s Hollow. If the Auror did not do a thorough job as cleaning and searching as I had hope, among the hidden path are my research and also an evidence to prove that Dumbledore was our killer._

_Lastly, Harry, if wish you to know what true family is, among my research for our creature heritage is information on our family. I, despite what Dumbledore may or may not believe, did found my family, one of my elder brothers. His name is among the researches._

_Should you be in place of danger and have no one to turn to, you can find safe haven in one of my brother, your blood uncle, he will be able to keep you from harm. I will not write more about him here in fear of those than may be looking over your shoulders. His name and last known location and contact are hidden in my Chimera research. Please, only use this as a last resource. Dumbledor’s plan on using you as the defeater of Voldemort will place the spotlight of Wizard world on you, please try to get away as inconspicuously as possible._

_With all my Love,_

_Lily_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
>  Original idea taken from “Princess Diaries” the film, altered


	3. Eyes Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However, with the help of spells his mother left behind, Harry cast aside the doubts. The same doubt that wonder whether Ron or Hermione cared for his well being, same ones that question if they stood by him for his parents’ fame, wealth, or the fame and future that would surely be place on them as the ‘Golden Trio.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Also, some ideas are from combination of fictions I read. There should be a list of titles of all of the inspirations for this fic on the bottom of the store.

Previously:

_Should you be in place of danger and have no one to turn to, you can find safe haven in one of my brother, your blood uncle, he will be able to keep you from harm. I will not write more about him here in fear of those than may be looking over your shoulders. His name and last known location and contact are hidden in my Chimera research. Please, only use this as a last resource. Dumbledore’s plan on using you as the defeater of Voldemort will place the spotlight of Wizard world on you, please try to get away as inconspicuously as possible._

OXO

_‘Should I cry? Through the concern words of Lily, my mother, and the inevitable pain that I will surely face before the impending stroke of midnight, it had been written clearly in the letter. Is it really hard to believe a once esteem members of Auror like my father and healer like my mother were doom to fall in the hands of their mentor, my mentor?’_

_‘No, it is not difficult. Mother has opened my eyes. Thoughts are composed easier than ever; emotions are so easy to define now. The unexplainable actions my so-called ‘friends’ made are all part of a grand plan. It is so hard to admit…but memories that seem cloudier moments ago are now crystal clear…I am a pawn, a small and expandable piece that was brought up to be a puppet, a weapon that will surely lose its use once its purpose is filled. There will be no tomorrow for me once I killed the Dark Lord. If I chose to do so…’_

_‘Strange, when did I… how have I believe such to be fact in the short amount of time? What if this was a trick by the Dark Lord? The letter and words does not hold any malicious intent, but still…’_

The cold calculating gazes behind those twinkling blue eyes, the very same one that always brought both trust and goose bumps whenever it was directed at him. The appearance of the gazes always appear right before facing Voldemort or other Death Eaters, always so quick that Harry thought he must had imagined them. The need to always trust him, to tell him everything, which Harry always have trouble with since confiding in adults never brought good results in his experience. They either refuse to believe him or marks on his skin, or fill his head with empty promises of help, years of pre schooling with Dudley had mature and harden Harry faster than any other children.

However, with the help of spells his mother left behind, Harry cast aside the doubts. The same doubt that wonder whether Ron or Hermione cared for his wellbeing, same ones that question if they stood by him for his parents’ fame, wealth, or the fame and future that would surely be place on them as the ‘Golden Trio.’

Doubts are causing him to stand in still ground; he will not be able to decide on his path with all this second thoughts. Action speaks louder than words. Their quick turns on friendship are questionable, but not enough to exclude them into the list of Dumbledore.

Before Harry can ponder more, pain erupted from deep inside his stomach.

‘ _Creature inheritance_ ’ Harry quickly deduced as the parchments scatter around him.

The pain was overwhelming as hot lava seems to boil in his veins. Bones ache as they stretch and shrink all at the same time. Harry wraps himself in vain trying to stop his heart from jumping out of his chest with the pounding. Time seems to slow down or fly past him in colors of blur. A clink of metal against floor was heard somewhere in the distance.

All he knew next was that the pains had stopped. Nothing hurts anymore. All were blacken.

‘ _Still_.’ That was what the feeling is.

Slowly, cautiously he tried to open his eyes.

Weird would have been a complete understatement. Strange would be one interpretation. First of all, Harry can see clearly, down to the last peeling curve of wallpaper on the wall in the dark room just as the dusty debris under the pitifully constructed bed. Then there is the weird feeling in the back of his head, like his view had been twisted. Looking down Harry sees… fur? ‘ _I am furry?’_ Lifting his hand up, Harry saw paws, soft pink round balls. ‘ _Maybe I have cat features like mum?’_ The thought brought warm joy to his heart, to have more connection with his mother. Turning around expecting to see tails, Harry jumped at the sight of snake head. At the same time he saw a cat with flat ears.

_‘Snake!?’_

Harry quickly tries to run away, nearly tripping due to the strange feeling of using four legs instead of two. Then there was the soft paws, they made no sound as they press against the hard wood floorings. Running toward the desk skipping over the spatter of bloods on the floors and away from the dust full of beds, Harry turn to see if the scaly creature catches up. Imagine his surprise as he saw two views, one from somewhere closer to the floor and one from higher view with a snake in it.

Harry’s eyes dilated as his head snap in shock. Cautiously he turn the eyes looking into the back of the snake downward and saw beyond where the fur ended at the back of his rear the scaly appendage appeared.

The snake was connected to him. Wanting to look at himself, the thought initiated another action, the snake head turned. No longer fearing from unknown snake under the bed, his… snake head tailed turned to look at the rest of his body.

The image he was looking at would surely be a brain twister. It was like looking at the multiple mirrors in the dressing room, like not knowing when one ends or another starts. Harry can see a cat, no younger, a kitten, with fur dark as the night with bright round green eyes, at the same time, Harry can see a snake with the same color of scales and silted diamond pupils inside the same green eyes. ‘ _Headache, headache! I am getting a huge headache!’_

Well, closing two pairs of eyes, harry realized he has two heads. ‘Whoa! It is like having eyes in the back of my head!’ opening the eyes again, Harry realized, _‘Well, more like the back of my tail, at the head of my tail… this is just too confusing.’_

All in all, he looks like a Snake-y Cat. Harry concluded after twisting and looking at the rest of his body with two pair of eyes. It took a lot of use to, but eventually after practicing close one pair of eyes, Harry learned to fully appreciate having the extra appendages they are quite useful considering his sight, hearing, and smell are much stronger than he ever was as a human.

However, before Harry can toy with the thought of changing back into human, or humanoid, an irritating feeling of uncomfortable annoyance stops Harry’s train of thought. Perhaps it is the price he paid for the acute five senses?

For the next hours, Harry practice turning back into human. It was easier than he thought, but not being able to behind him left Harry anxious. The knowledge of unknowing sight made Harry almost jumpy after spending long time in his creature form. By the third surprise jump, the strain appears on Harry’s shoulder and extended all the way to the bottom back. Thinking awhile, Harry change into his true form in hoping of solving this mystery before traveling out. The pressure on his back was more dominate as Harry thought about it. An exceptionally loud snore from Dudlsy Dursley next door scared Harry into midair. Literately, when Harry’s heart stop trying to jump out of his chest, Harry found himself in the corner of the room between the walls and ceiling. Turning toward the side before looking back, Harry found a beautiful black wing. At first, Harry was confused, wondering how Hedwig manage to get into the lock room and hide herself in the dark corner. It took several minutes for Harry to realize that the wing doesn’t belong to Hedwig, nor was it black because the dark, it was black wings that belong to him. Several things happen all at once. Panic overrides instincts and Harry falls to the ground. Cat reflex saved the day as Harry’s little kitty head never hit the floor. The wings took some getting used to. However, before the first ray of the sun cut through the land, Harry got the idea.

Picking up and stacking the letters, Harry tries to think of a way to do as his mother suggested, to tell friend from foe.

_‘Gringotts Wizarding Bank! Mother had spoken about the wealth and houses that others would no doubt try to take. It has to be the place to gather all the evidence.’_

With much calmer head, Harry wonder back on how such a thought came to him. He was never one of the bright ones, but here it was, a perfectly good idea within moments of thinking. Was his intelligence held back by a spell of some sort?

_‘Of course, Dumbledore, only he would have no qualms in doing something like this, after all, he killed my parents!’_

_‘If so, then is Gringotts safe? It is one of the last neutral grounds, but…’_

After another debate within himself, Harry find the night losing the dark veil, the Sun is rising. Soon the rest of Dursley will have wakened. _‘Mum thought too highly of her adopted sister,_ ’ Harry concluded.

Harry decided to quickly wash up before his trip to the bank. The sooner he leaves the better of chance away from Dumbledore’s radar. From what the letter had said, the Dursley seems to be in some of deal with Dumbledore. If Gringotts is no longer safe, Harry will need to find a way to Godric’s Hollow then. Plans made, Harry gathered his photograph album hidden among the dust under the beds. That was then that Harry realized his bloodied glasses was where he had been setting by the bed.

Quickly and quietly, Harry made ways to the bathroom belong to Dudley. Thick steel and heavy locks stood no chance against Harry’s natural magic, a simple will, a thought and the lock door open as smooth and easy. So easy that Harry didn’t even remember it was locked. Looking into the mirror, Harry saw silted eyes looking back at him. His creature feature had carried to his human form just as Mum had warned.

_‘Great, as if the blasted scar was not enough. Shoot, the scar, how was he supposed to walk into Gringotts with his picture all over Daily Prophet? Maybe if he had longer hair to cover the scar…’_

Just as Harry was thinking, his hair suddenly extended. Harry watch with fascination as his unruly nest of hair became longer and longer as it smooth out and reach his rear in shiny raven locks. The long bangs in the front cover the scar easily as well as casting shadows over his silted eyes. Thinking back at the letter, Harry realized his human form is a type of glamor, made up by his magic to better hide among the muggle as well as wizard. With a smirk worthy of any pureblood Slytherin, Harry then proceed to imagine his skin pale till he lost the tan from years of Quidditch as well as summer gardening for the Dursley. A quick wash in silence had Harry rid of all the grime and blood from the previous night. Looking once again into the small mirror before himself, Harry was happy with the image.

With long raven hair and uneven bangs to cover the paling scar on his forehead as well as his eyes, pale skin, and willowy figure, Harry was an androgynous beauty, completely different from the awkward teen Harry Potter that plaster over the wizarding world magazines and newspapers. His skin was pale, but not clammy and sickly, at the touch, they are dewy and supply as he had seen on some of the muggle magazines. Smiling happily with pearly teeth, Harry went back to pack his things.

It was quick and easy once Harry decided not to bring any of the large rags Dursely had made him wear, except the one he had on. Silently with years of experience, Harry almost floated down the stairs. Taking the trunk holding his magical items and books from the cupboard, Harry realized he never once belong here because none of this was real. The Dursley was never his family; they probably housed him in fear of Dumbledore, so there was no sadness in parting. Holding up the broken glasses he was forced to used, hold up with nothing more than stable wires and rolls of tape, an idea came to him.

A smirk formed at the wonderful possibility. Extending his senses, Harry felt no magical signature near the house, the only one close enough was the squib that watch over him in previous years. Whoever was supposed to guard him clearly weren’t doing their job well. Leaving his trunk by the back door, Harry sneak back up to the room he had use over the summer. Looking carefully around the room, Harry double and triple check for any remaining magical items. Since no one sent any present to him this year, again. Harry was glad to cast the doubt of friendship that once bind him with trust. With the loud snore by the two whales, he may just get away with the prank of the century!

Harry made sure no one was the wiser as he breath in a large breath. Calling upon the anger and betrayal he had experienced, Harry felt his throat heat up, breathing out, he let out the blue flames of anger. The glasses were nothing more than mere dust in matter of second on his hand. Yet not once did he felt pain, only warmth as the fire ate away the metal, glass, and tapes. Harry did the same to the piles of clothes on the bed, but this time only concentrating on the clothes as well as blood on the floor, every single ones. The room looked like the aftermath of Death Eater raid. _‘Perfect.’_

_‘That should keep those traitors off my back at least for a while. At least this way, nothing can be trace back to me. Without the blood, no one will be able to know my creature status.’_

Once Harry reaches the back door, he placed the invisible cloak on and walks into the backyard. Harry walked out the house head high for the first and last time with all his precious magical possessions.

Hedwig immediately fly down from one of the trees surrounded the house. Since it would be awkward should an owl sit in the middle of air, Harry made a point toward the patio by the door he came out of. Hedwig settled and chirp inquiringly. Harry wanted badly to share his findings with his only friend, but the sun was rising higher and higher. Petunia will surely be up soon, he had no time to waste. Walking forward Harry petted his friend and familiar lovingly as he gathered his thoughts.

“Hedwig, I have discovered a great deal about myself last night as well as several things about my friends, I am not safe here. I will be leaving here and never return. I cannot use apparition yet and Knight Bus is not exactly safe at the moment, I will be using a bloom to fly. I will be heading to Gringotts first. If you can, meet me there?” A loving peck was what the snowy owl gives before she takes flight. Trust Hedwig to always understand his feeling. Walking to the grass clearing Harry mounted his broom and secures the cloak as he follow after his owl.

London was bleak and dreary, not a drop of summer sun in the busy corners. Break from Hedwig’s rout, Harry landed in a small alleyway just before Leaky Cauldron. The alley was one of the cleaner ones as Harry’s shoe stay relatively free of unknown substance that usually litter around the dark place. Folding the cloak with years of experience, Harry stash it along with his broom into the expandable bag he had purchased years ago in secret. It was a good thing the bag[i] came with lightening charm as he would not been able to sling the bag on his back with his entire trunk full of books.

A quick look around made sure Harry look nothing like the infamous savior of Light, in fact, he barely look like a student from Hogwarts. The simple black wizard robe Harry had purchased with his school robe was put on instead as he didn’t want to draw attention. The bag on his shoulder made him look like a traveler with long raven hair. Making sure the hood of the robe cover not only his eyes, but shadow over more than half his face, he walked out of the alley.

Harry kept his walk steady and controlled as he walk into the dim place. Eyes down as to not draw attention, Harry walk through the pub like an experience wizard. There was a couple before him heading toward the Diagon Alley, Harry catch up just in time and walk toward the opened brick walls provided by the couple.

Not stopping once, even by the Quality Quidditch Supplies, Harry walk straight into the marbled bank of the Goblins. There were only a few people inside; most are part of the bank. Harry did not have to wait before a goblin wave for him to walk forward.

“Name and purpose?” Sneer the goblin as it look down.

“Harry Potter.” Harry stated a bit too quickly, after another breath he steadily continued, “I wish to have a meeting with my account manager as I recently came into some disturbing information regarding my accounts. Also, I require assistance in withdrawing some money. Ah… also I do not have my keys in my possession.”

A raise of eyebrow was all the goblin did before something in his eye shined, “Indeed.”

Cold sweat was forming at Harry’s back. The goblin turns behind to shout, “Baldr, this one wish to hold meeting in the back room, take him to Ragnok.” A smaller goblin suddenly appeared next to him, bowed as he commanded, “Follow me.”

Harry was not sure if it was the right thing to do, but perhaps the goblin’s dislike of wizard will give him the upper chance of escaping Dumbledore’s watch. At least the goblin magic had help proven his identity without showing his scar. The walk was short, before he knows any better, he was setting in front of a goblin with clearly more expensive clothing than his guide earlier.

“What can I help you with, Mr. Potter?”

“I came across some information regarding my accounts that I was not aware of it before. I wish to know about account, not just my trust vault that was the only one accessible till recently, something about the heirloom vault? I also got information stating that I have houses my parents left me?”

“Yes,” Ragnok stated with wide eyes, “You are the heir to seven Potter vaults and nine Black vaults by the will of last male heir of Black, Sirius Black the Third. You have five properties here in Britain and twelve more in the rest of Europe including three islands and ten more in the Orients as well as eight in America.” A pause, “You have not received the information?”

“Sirius’s heir? No, I had no idea he left me anything.” ‘ _Damn, I had that much houses?’_

“Curious, most curious,” like riddles, the ancient goblin continue to mumble. A snap broke the darkening aura, the door opened to reveal the young goblin from before, Baldr. “Bring me all the files of Potter vault, notification of Black vault as well as the wills from the two Lords.” Ragnok commanded with bellowing voice. The goblin bow almost ninety degrees before turning to gather the paperwork.

“While we are waiting, Mr. Potter, I will help you construct new keys for your vaults since it is clear that the previous ones are no longer in the right hands.” The mask of professional was back on the goblin as he drew out a gold basin and small gold knife.

“We of Gringott Wizard Bank do not use meager witchcraft to create the vault key. Through your blood, we will refine and create new set of keys with our ancient magic. Please use this knife to draw five drop of blood into this basin. I will finish the rest.

Moving forward, Harry grasps the blade with heavy thoughts. Mum had warn him about the possibility of wizard and witches seeking his body for potion and poison ingredients, what if this includes his blood too? Harry knows that blood can be used for tracking with certain spells, would it be safe to do as Ragnok suggested? Looking up, Ragnok’s face was as cold as it is stern, finding himself with little choice, Harry prick his index finger with the golden knife.

With the correct amount withdrawn, Harry pulls his finger back and lightly licks over to close the wound.

Harry watch in fascination as the goblin held his hand over the basin as he mumbled unknown incantation. When the hand withdrew there were multiple keys in place of blood. Each key has a definite look that distinguishes one from another. Pulling out a large metal ring out of nowhere, Ragnok gather and hook the keys into the ring before stashing it into a pale envelope. Drops of red wax trickle down from the candle on the finely crafted desk before everything was bind with the Gringotts seal.

“Here you go Mr. Potter, all the keys have been remade, the old ones will not work again, should anyone tries to use them.” The pause made Harry look up, the cold look as if the Goblin was daring the ones carrying Harry’s miss keys to do such and imaging the promised retribution, “There is a mark and number on each key, simply match them to the vault you wish to see and I do not believe I need to say more.”

Before Harry could respond, in positive or negative, the door was knocked.

Baldr came in carrying several letters and parchments on silver tray. Ragnok quickly takes the parchment and read, barely giving any attention to the young goblin. Nevertheless, the young one bow again before he leaves. Loud coughing brought Harry’s attention back to the elderly goblin.

“It seems, Mr. Potter that the monthly notification has been sent without pause to your magical guardian. The same guardian who wires monthly transfer for your living, total of 2000 Galleon per month transferred into muggle Euro for a Vernon Dursley. Were you not aware of the action?”

“What? Since when did I have a magical guardian, I have never received such money. Vernon, he had… could my magical guardian had been Albus Dumbledore?”

“Yes, he was your magical guardian until today. Since you are considered adult, he would not be able to transfer any more of your accounts without your approval. From your expression, I believe you were not aware of his positions? Well then, I believe the additional wiring of money from your accounts to his private account as well as an Order of Phoenix account are not in your knowledge too? Also there was a smaller transfer to…”

“No, I was never told of them.” ‘ _Vernon, Dumbledore, and the whole Order of Phoenix too, who else had been taking my parent’s money? What does it matter, none of the Order can be trusted now.’_

“I see, well, on behalf of Gingotts Wizarding Bank, I apologize, we will be working full time to recover all of the stolen money.” The sneer was absent from Ragnok, “This envelope is a copy of the original will from your parents, Lord and Lady Potter. This is the original copy of the will by Sirius Black III, last updated two weeks before his death.” Explained the elder goblin, “I will leave you for a few minute to sort out the actions against those that take what does not belong to them. I will also suggest you to hire a private investigator as well as arrange official to take further actions. We, on behalf of Gingotts will of course, provide all necessary information with your decision.”

With weak smile, Harry thanks the goblin and open to read his parent’s will.

Beyond the expected anger at Dumbledore’s clear action against his parents wish, Harry found in surprised that Severus Snape was one of the possible guardian his parents had listed after Sirius and Remus. It was also clearly stated in the will that he was to never go to Petunia should something happen to his either one of his parents.

Harry was curious as to what his mother had said to convince his father to put Severus Snape of all people down as a possible guarding for him. It must have not been a pretty fight.

There were two version of Sirius’s will. One was meant for Harry while the other was for Remus. From the bash and bratty words of the letter, Harry knows that Sirius was following his path too. He knows that something was wrong, just as he knows Dumbledore was keeping some important information from him, but having no one to turn to, Harry’s godfather could not get out of the situation before his death. In a way, he protect his godson and lover. ‘ _Remus was his lover!?_ ’

Having seen the longing gazes and subtle touches, Harry was not that surprised at the result. ‘ _A little warning would have been nice still.’_

He never holds it against the two for being more involved with each other than with their godson. They had lost time with each other; believe one to be traitor and another to be left behind. However, Harry can only hope Remus doesn’t hold his surrogate godson responsible for his lover’s death. Though Harry doubt it, because he was responsible for Sirius’s death. Sirius left Remus three of his family estate and near half of the gold under Black. Everything else went to Harry.

As if there were unseen eyes looking, careful knocks bring Harry out of his thoughts as Ragnok return to his office with two rings. They were family ring that was to be worn as proof of master of the family, one Black and another Potter. Harry didn’t have the heart to hear anything more. He results in taken the rest of problems against his family vault in paper forms to read later. Harry also requested to have potions made against ‘Obliviate’ to be sent to him once he found his accommodation for the night. Before long, Harry found himself outside of Gringotts with bag full of files to read. ‘ _Great, more homework.’_

Hedwig fly down from an unknown perch and onto his shoulder. Her very presence calmed the deep turmoil Harry had learned. Just before reach Leaky Cauldron, where Harry was hoping to stay the night, he was met with familiar faces. There, exiting the pub, were Kingsley and one of the faces of Auror that always hung around the Grimmauld Place. Not wanting to give them a chance of to recognize Harry turn away trying to look as inconspicuously as possible. There was no other place in the Diagon Alley that would house him for the night, this place felt too bright, not safe. Feelings of distrust swell as he look around.

Harry took a deep sign as he look out the angle of his eyes into the darkness that is Knockturn Alley. Taking one more look at the now bight sunny façade that is Diagon Alley, Harry sink into the dark district holding and specializing in Dark Arts.

It was easy to find a hotel there. Seventy Galleon guaranteed him a stay in one of the cleaner room for a week under the name of Evangeline Jameson[ii]. The name that suddenly came to him when asked for felt nice, they honored both of his parents, another way to remember them by besides Harry or Potter. There were no questions asked, Harry guess the long hair and long robe that show no figure work to his advantage of female witch?

It was already noon by the time he arrive to the room, by the time Harry had put out the water, and paper in Hedwig’s cage Harry was too tired for anything else. He plops on the bed ungracefully and sink into the comfort of newly washed beddings.

Harry woke up three hours later by the rumbling of his stomach. After pulling out his trunk of books out of the bag, Harry decided to shop around while filling up his empty stomach. Walking back into Diagon Alley, Harry decided on Florean Fortescue’s ice cream first. It was fast and sweet, perfect pick me up!

While finishing his ice cream, Harry found himself in front of Twilfitt and Tatting’s wizarding robe shop. The quality of fabric and colors shown on the window seen so much nicer than that of Madam Malkin’s. Wiping his hand clean with the napkin provided with the ice cream, Harry walked in. The assistants in the shop are young witches and wizards.

There was already a couple of customer inside the shop, by their snide comments; Harry had no doubt that they are all purebloods. Decided to treat himself for a chance, Harry start to feel through the fabrics. Before he can pull one out a pair of long hands did it for him. A young witch with barely any make-up on was smiling at him. “Is this your first time here?” She asked.

“Um yes, it is so obvious?”The smile feels contagious as Harry answered her question.

“Quite. Now, you were interested in this noir formal robe?” the robed was raised to show the strong folds of the fabric.

“I like the feel of it, but I think, now that you pull it out, it may be a little too big for me.” _‘Noir? French maybe?’_

“Too big? May I as to inquire what are you looking for?” It seems like a harmless question. Yet Harry found himself thinking hard trying to come up with a way to convey his image.

“Well, I want something comfortable, something that can withstand dueling, but also something nice for more, formal occasions, but nothing that looks… heavy?”

The girl cutely turn her head to the side in thinking before a wide smile opened up her face, “So, basically, you want teenager’s looks, nothing that makes you look heavy, or old?”

Harry didn’t know what to make out the sparkling out of the hazel eyes, but he nodded in answer after thinking on the words a bit.

“Well then, you are looking in the wrong area,” the witch put the robe back with ease and took hold Harry’s hand, “Just checking, you got enough Galleon on you right?”

_‘Galleons? Oh god, what have I got myself into?’_ It turns out, Harry had gotten himself with the shop owner’s daughter, who, agree by the rest of employees and customers, have excellent taste.

Freyja was the witch’s name, she greeted and give out her name while hurling mountain of robes as well as shirt of all type before placing them and Harry into the dressing room. It will be later when Harry is paying for the clothes that he complained she had kicked him in the dressing room, not lead him.

If Harry had not known better of the trouble he gotten himself into, by the time he grab out pair of underwear from the mountain of clothing, it was pretty clear. It was two hours later that he was finally relieved of the piles of clothing. However, he soon learned that there was a second pile, already picked out and waiting. The doors shook with his scream. In the end, Harry had to hand to Freyja, she had gotten his taste down to the last stitch. Every one of the clothing has fabric that felt smooth and light, the colors were gorgeous too. They felt similar to that of his invisibility cloak, light, cool, and with almost a watery touch. Most of the robes are green or black based with either gold or silver linings and or design. With her help Harry got his yearly supply or wardrobe from top to bottom. There were formal, informal robes; long robes and casual robes, besides such were undershirt, nightgown, trousers, knickers, slacks, and even muggle denims. She even manages to find him dragon-hide boots and gloves of the finest quality; those that were meant to wear outside of gardening jobs, basically, for looks.

However, wondering eyes will really be the end of him. A stray look and curiosity took over as he wonders over to the customer on another side of the shop. A young witch was trying out a lacey robe; it was gray with pink lace and smooth lines. Freyja found him looking and before he knows, he was push back into the dressing room by the witch with extortion that she would not let him out unless he tries out all the new clothing she pick out. Harry was annoyed, he had all new wardrobe pick out already, what more could he need…apparently, there was a lot more. The hell he had endured soon after was as traumatizing as it is enlightening.

It was pure luck and maybe ingenious marketing that shop in the Diagon Alley don’t close early as he picks up some sweets from Sugarplum’s Sweet Shop. The selection was vastly different than Huneydukes from Hogsmeade. There was not as many people as Harry had originally thought with fair on going. Oriental Sweets Fair it was called. Harry decided to stick to what he knows first and grab a few Pumpkin Pasties, some batches of Liquiorice Wands, two scrumptious looking Cauldron Cakes before advancing toward the section holding specialty sweets with the fair. The first thing that caught Harry’s attention was the Maltose lollipops; there were different types with strange fillings in the center. Yet, it was the way that it was made that captivate Harry. The Master craftsman had the thick rich golden syrup string up from the large shallow pan before it created animalistic shapes and dance around the fair like lanterns before settling down onto the bamboo sticks around the shallow pan they came from. Another elder witch was busy creating cracker sandwich with the same rich golden syrup. The cookie, or cracker sandwich, look innocently small, but the flavor exploded in his mouth was unmatched, it was sweet, but not too sweet, nor was it sticking to his teeth and roof of his mouth, with lingering almost, floral taste. Looking around, Harry was surprised to find a stand form Honeydukes as well. There were the blocks of bittersweet as well as the smooth milk chocolate from Harry’s favorite store in Hogsmeade. Creamy chunks of Nougat were there as well, but there was almost nothing else besides what Harry had found. A little put off by the limited selection, Harry found himself all the more hungry to go to Hogsmeade himself. A package of Lemon Drop stop Harry’s browsing. Eyes daze into glaze, Harry thought about the Headmaster of Hogwarts and what might his next move be. Blinking out of the dark thoughts, Harry went to the cashier to complete the transaction before continuing onto the next shop.

Harry also purchased new set of quills as well as parchment from Scribbulus Writing Instruments. After looking around a bit more, Harry realized the legibility of quills could be determined by the quality of quills. The discoveries helped him greatly, but Harry’s writing is still not as nice as he would have liked and after talking over with the clerk, Harry decided to vent out to the muggle world for other stationeries.

Previously, Harry tried to stay away from all the shop he usually goes to, but realizing that he needed information on his creature inheritance. Once Harry walked into Flourish and Blotts, He immediately regretted his decision.

The infamous ‘ex’-Death Eater Lucius Malfoy was talking with his son inside. It seems that Draco the ferret was doing and early shopping for the coming year. Adverting his eyes and hoping against all odds not to be noticed, Harry walked to the Care of Magical Creature section hoping he look like nothing more than an interested customer. Just as Harry was reaching the area of Centaur loud clicking of boots tells him of another besides him. Harry fingered the pocket of his robe for his wand cautiously while acting like he had not taken noticed of another. Harry nearly huffed when he realized that his wand was not with him, it was still back at the hotel.

“I do not known what creature you are by your scent, but you should know that being out in the open without any form of potion concealment is dangerous.” Harry gasp as he realized who owns the smooth baritone voice. Only one esteemed pale-headed aristocrat has such a velvety voice, and since his son’s voice was still young and harsh with sneer, it clearly was nowhere near the deep and silky seduction the elder has. “Your scent alone tells me you are a rare magical creature, and your presence tells me that possibly, you just received your creature inheritance not too long ago. Be aware, little one, that Wizard and Witches are not the only ones seeking to possess rare creatures.”

As quickly as the voice had spoken, the presence had disappeared. Harry turn in time to watch the silvered-eyed aristocrat rumored to have quarter Veela blood[iii] walk out with his son. The pale hand reaches over and gently holds on Draco’s shoulder countered most Gryffindor’s belief of the aristocrat being cold blooded. Harry watched the affectionate gesture with longing before delving back to his search, somehow the temperature dropped and the whole store feel colder and more empty with the disappearance of the blond aristocrat. Grabbing some of the thickest books about Chimera, and large index of magizoology, Harry hastily rush to pay before taking in comfort of the dark in Knockturn Alley. The Diagon Alley doesn’t seem so safe after all.

Before reaching the hotel and back in the soft bed of his room, Harry felt a calling. A strong pulling was turning his attention from the hotel. Harry walked past the open doors and entered a pet shop.

 

 

[i]Idea taken from “Return from Insanity” by Impish Delight, a Harry Potter fan fiction

[ii]Name taken from “The Beginning to the Beginning” and “I choose my own Fate” by Husky Walker, a Harry Potter fan fiction

[iii]Idea taken from multiple fictions, well, he is good looking enough… yummy~


	4. Coming into Inheritance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes into his inheritance, follows his instinct, founds new familiars and decided to follow Lily's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Also, some ideas are from combination of fictions I read. There should be a list of titles of all of the inspirations at the bottom of this chapter.

Previously:

Before reaching the hotel and back in the soft bed of his room, Harry felt a calling. A strong pulling was turning his attention from the hotel. Harry walked past the open doors and entered a pet shop.

OXO

Snapping out of daze, Harry suddenly look around and found himself in the entrance of a pet shop. It was strange since Harry does not need any pet supplies. Shaking the daze feeling away, Harry decided to look around, hoping to find what had call him in. The pet shop was quiet beside a few clicking and shuffling of feathers. It was extremely clean compare to most of the places that holds pets Harry seen in both Muggle and Wizard world. It was most certainly not at all like the place Hermione got her cat. Harry find himself loving the place by the second with all the exotic and unusual animals, animals that some he can identify as illegal. Yet, Harry could not bring it in himself to care. Continue to follow the pulling and therefore instinct, Harry stopped just before a large glass case of kittens. Fluffy and soft, Harry found his heart melt at the sight of the gorgeous creature. Slowly Harry extends his arm into the case and two kittens that were near the edge suddenly came close to lick his hand. Gently Harry lift both of them up and melt again at the sight of the pretty almond eyes. The black pupils dilate to maximum roundness to lure Harry in.

Strangely, the two kittens were very different in their markings. One had body purely in fluffy black, except for the adorable white socks on all four legs with a small circle of white just above two very different eyes. This kitten had blue eyes on left and golden yellow on the right while the other had the same color eyes in opposite sides. The other kitten, while completely beautiful had dotted stripes. The body was mostly white, with black stripes, gray patches and silver and black dots. They were completely different cats than the ones he had familized over the years at Mrs Arabella Figg.

Harry coos again when they licked his nose and begin purring all around him. Bringing the two gorgeous creatures up to the cashier, Harry was stopped by low hissing. Looking down Harry saw a small imitation of Voldemort’s snake, Nagini. The serpent was much thinner and only a fraction of size compare to the vision of Nagini as Harry often saw through Voldemort.

_“What isss this, are you taking thossse two beau_ _-_ _tiful ladiesss away?”_ the snake hissed stressing out the ‘S’ with long whisper.

_“Yesss, I will be taking care of them from now on,”_ Harry replied before he stopped to think. Quick glances around the shop told him that no one was in the shop besides him. The clerk was still reading a book by the desk.

_“A ssspeaker, what a great honor. But why do you take feline instead of our kind?”_ The voice was more masculine and full of curiosity.

_“I am sssorry, but I do not have pleasant experience with ‘your kind,’ I am often place in danger after speaking in this language.”_

_“Nonsense, ssspeaker_ _. T_ _ake me away from here and I can ssshare **[i]** with you the beau_ _—_ _ty of our kind.”_ The long emphasize on the word ‘Beauty’ made blood rush to the boy’s cheek. Somehow it sounded devious, with a hidden innuendo that made Harry want to hid under the very ground he stood on.

After minutes of debating, Harry’s decided to try him out, whether it was the bravery of Gryffindor, or curiosity of cat, Harry didn’t know. Harry shifted the two kittens in his hand and the one with complete midnight fur climbed onto his shoulder. Reach his right hand into the glass cage, Harry was jolted stop by another voice.

“I would not do that if I were you.” A mature female with stern voice called out.

Harry turn to see the clerk standing beside him, the book she was reading still tightly hold in her hand with a finger holding her place. “This boy here is a Jörmungandr, a serpent of deadly venom. They are said to have Basilisk blood in them and are rumored to grow as long as an average adult Basilisk of 50 feet. They are independent creatures and I do not believe he will take kindly with the two kittens in your hand.”

_“Oh quiet you no-sssy hag. I want to be with the Ssspeaker, one more out of you and I will tear your hand apart the next time you try to feed me.”_ Harry’s eyes nearly bulge out at the vicious tone of the snake. Quickly, before the woman could add on anything, Harry shouted out, “It is no problem; I do not believe he will be so cruel as to harm these two kittens.”

The clerk raised one eyebrow and nodded for Harry to follow. Harry reaches into the cage again and this time lifts the serpent with no trouble.

“ _You won’t hurt thessse two kittensss right?_ ” Harry decided to cautiously ask the snake nonetheless.

“ _No, ssspeaker, I give you my wordsss that no harm should ever be fallen onto thessse two brautiful ladiesss._ ”

Nodding his head in appreciation, a sudden thought came up. “ _Oh_ _!_ _I also have an owl_ _!_ _Y_ _ou don’t eat owlsss too, do you? Sssshe is quite dear to me._ ” Quickly rising to panic, Harry asks.

_“Another lady? My,_ _my,_ _what a charmer my massster isss. No, if ssshe is dear to you, I will not touch a feather of her unless ssshe wish to ssstike_ _first_ _._ ”

With a fond smile, Harry opens his hand and stroke under the chin of the serpent bringing out an unusual type of sound that must have been the snake version of purr.

        While paying, Harry listen with interest as the middle age clerk explained the myth behind Jörmungandr, as well as the Old Norse myth where their name came from. The Jörmungandr is a name of a snake rumored to have been able to bit his tail after he had stretch along the earth. It has the venom to kill the war god Thor. While they can grow up to into sizeable snakes rivaling that of pythons, no concrete evidence had even shown them growing past 20 feet. The most plausible explanation is that they are killed by Light Wizards before they are able to develop further due to fear of them associate with Dark Arts. More are persecuted than ever before since the Dark Lord, He-who-must-not-be-Named, is rumored to have one as his familiar.

Inspired,Harry decided to name his new familiars, as the serpent detests being called a pet, after the ancient gods and goddess. The black kitten with a spot of white on the top of her head was ‘Máni’ for moon, and her sister was named ‘Sól’ for the sun. After some debate, Harry decided to call the snake ‘Loki.’ At first the snake finds the name too simple, but after discovering that this was the name of the world ender in old legend, it gleefully takes it with pride.

        The clerk at the shop also offered Harry some collars for the kittens since they are not simple muggle pets, they would require certain Notice-me-not spells. The kittens, when fully matured will be more than a meter long in length and half of that in height. The felines are no normal house cat nor are they large wild muggle feline, but distant relative of the Japanese Bakeneko. There is no official name for this new type of feline yet, but they do not grow to have 9 tails as Bakeneko. Nor do they have nine lives similar to that of a fully grown Bakeneko, but they will be resilient and hard to kill once fully grown to the size that of an ocelot.This type of feline does not stand on back legs as the telltale sign of Bakeneko. They, however, do possesses the ability to produce illusions and minor magic similar to Bakeneko. Officially, the two felines are require to have both Notice-me-not spells as well as tracking charms since they are still new to the Magical Community of Britain. However, shops at the Knockturn Alley are known for their ‘discretion,’ it was feature Harry greatly appreciates now.

Harry can already picture these two walking beside him with grace and beauty that only the feline possess. Harry had the thin, delicate but sturdy leather collars made for both Máni andSól imbued with the needed Notice-me-Not spell, in gold and silver the pendants had carvings of ancient Rune text with their names.

Since it is impossible to collar a snake, Harry opted to purchase month worth of frozen mouse and other treat for Loki while also getting food for Hedwig. With the pleading look from Máni and Sól, Harry given in rather fast with bags of treats, food, and toys for the two ladies things were piling on the clerk desk along with the rest of his purchase. Before the purchase was finalized, Harry found tome on rare magical creatures, after some talking, the clerk gave Harry a special discount on the ancient book.

        The supposed Savior-of-the-World was never happier with following his decision at getting the bag with extension and lightening charm[ii], not even Harry’s books accumulated to such am amount in all his years at Hogwarts as these ‘pet’ accessories. Loki was not amused with Harry’s comment.

Even though it is still summer, the night breezes is still a bit chilly. Before leaving the pet shop, Loki had sneak under Harry’s robe and shirt for the warmth and also revenge. It took some time getting used to cool scales slithering along one’s body. Máni seems to have taken the permanent position at Harry’s neck and shoulder while Sól happily purrs in Harry’s arms.

Looking into the bag inside of him, Harry decided he needed a new trunk. The old one he had purchased simply could not hold everything. With all the book he previously purchased and new clothing, as well as food and accessories for four familiars. It seems that Lady Fate is smiling down on him. The shop on the right side of the hotel was a shop for traveling needs. The shop also seems to closing too, hurryingly, Harry ran in. He manages to get into the shop before the owner could switch signs of closing. A raised of eyebrow was all the elderly gave him.

Quickly before the old man could throw him out, Harry requested, “I need a new trunk, hopefully something will multiple compartment as well as hidden compartments.”

An eyebrow rose, “Good taste, what size are you looking for?”

Harry stuttered, “Uh… size? Normal? Medium!” Now both the silvery eyebrow has disappeared into the silvery hair. He seems like he wanted to say something before sighing and wave his hand for the boy to follow. The man was nothing if not professional. The whole process of detailing and tailoring took minutes with samples to compare to. Harry paid the required deposit for his trunk to be made before leaving the shop.

Harry was able to get some food from the hotel before head up to his room. The hotel seems to have a fully stock café for customers who refused to travel out for food. Lucky for Harry, he grabbed some fruit for tomorrow’s breakfast too.

The rest of the night past by too fast for Harry’s opinion, unable to go out in fear of recognition, Hedwig was confined into the room Harry was in. Though Harry must admit, Hedwig took in her new family members rather fast. After a stare down between her and Loki, the tension left the room as if nothing had ever happened. She just ruffled her feathers a bit before going back to sleep. It was easy to exchange blood with the new magical creatures as they become his new familiars. After of which Harry watches in amusement between his mouthfuls of meat pie as Máni and Sól chase after Loki’s tail. Harry joined in after transforming back to his Chimera form. His new familiars seems to be not notice something out of the ordinary as they glump him to play. Time to time Hedwig would let out an amused hoot, but other than such she made no plans to join.

Good things must come to an end, Harry slowly draws him self out and transformed back into his human body with will. It still felt weird not to be able to see behind him, but Harry took comfort in his new familiars. They will watch his back for him.

The piles of books from Flourish and Blotts look so enticing. However, before Harry can start reading the fascination books regarding his creature, the papers from the bank got in the way. With raging headache Harry decided to chew through the papers first.

Ragnok is a good banker; the information was clear and simple to understand. Well, perhaps not, it took a while for Harry to notice, but Harry eventually discovered that he simply understand the wording better. It seems that among the spells Dumbledore had cast upon was a comprehension dampening. Now, it seems, with higher capacity to understand, everything comes easier. Perhaps a bit too easy since Harry had every single name who unjustly took money from him down to their address as well as the Knut they took.

It was heart breaking to see that the Weasley getting money from him since the beginning of school year. If they had asked, Harry would have no problem sharing. After the whole Triwizard fiasco, a new account was added, it was to Ron. The amount to the Weasley had decreased, but clearly, Ron was the main recipient for the Weasleys. A paid friend, sarcastically, Harry mused, a poorly paid friend. It seems like Hermione was also one as she had her own account set up near the end of her first year. Ragnok also put in petitions and approval of guardianship over Harry Potter by Dumbledore to the Ministry of Magic, letting Harry know that the wills of his parents never made it to light as Dumbledore took over control the night of Halloween.

Holding legal action against them as Ragnok had suggested may be a good idea at the time, but Lily’s words of keeping secret rang in Harry’s head. Harry barely slept that night as names haunted him even in dreams.

The next morning came sooner than Harry would have liked, after putting out food for his familiars, Harry decided to get a drink with his fruits. Walking down to the café again inside the hotel, Harry wondered through all the juices and tea, but somehow pumpkin juice just doesn’t hold his interest as much as before. A strong musk scent drew Harry’s nose away. Looking up, Harry discovered the beauty of the liquid black gold. Perfume of that robust, deep scent with hints of bitterness teased Harry as he salivated. The sweeten cream made Harry took another gulp.

Licking the cream out of the corner of his mouth after the first sip, Harry’s barely there smile drew in most of the customer in the shop. The smile was not big, but the tilt at the edge of corner with produced a tantalizing sight. Add that with a juicy pink tongue peeking out of the wetted lips to lick the spot of cream, it was innocent seduction! Harry left the café happy and sedated, never once did he saw the awestruck look he had captivated from the barista.

The rest of morning was spend between checking and double checking all the illegal withdraws and transfers. Dumbledore had taken so much that it was well past amusement. The twinkling wizard clearly enjoys a good life. He had managed to take out almost one fifth of the Potter monetary vault before Gringotts place a restriction on his transfers. Ragnok, or someone else of higher power had limited the amount he can use to withdraw at one time without the heir’s signature. Though that put a damper on that blasted old fool, he soon recovers and use the next available opening to transfer out maximum sum to multiple accounts.

Harry was just glad that none of the rare gems, heirlooms, and or books ever left the vault. Money, the Gringotts can get back, should Dumbledore had succeed in taking these and exchange for money in dark markets, the chances of getting them back are next to nothing.

After reading majority of the papers, or scan through them –really, it’s the summer, plus Harry did manage to understand most of the important parts- once Savior of the World and Dumbledore’s Golden Boy, Harry was never more sure of his decision on quitting the role of savior. He had never wanted to be Dumbledore’s ‘Golden Boy’ as the media so excitably call him _. ‘Dumbledore can find another loser to get his ‘gold’ from_.’ Harry don’t want it, in fact, he never asked for the responsibility, and if anything, according to Mum, Dumbledore seems to make up the prophecy trying to control Potter’s magic. Beside the downbeat formal statements on the flow of Potter vaults, Harry found a parchment with detail list of instruction that Harry can take against the theft. In the eye of Goblins, he is already an adult, and with the support of Goblins behind him, Harry is almost guaranteed to have all and more money back should he decide to take that rout. Harry decides to leave the retribution later, when his heritage is no longer hanger in danger. ‘ _Seriously, how much does the Order of Phoenix need?’_

Speaking of magic, Harry decided it was time to read the books he bought, however, most of these are collection of myth and rumors regarding Chimera, very few have concrete back-up. Most Chimera remain hidden, should a wizard or witch ever succeed in finding one, they either escape the second or killed on sight to be taken apart and sold as potion materials. The books mention very little about using Chimera in poison making as Lily had put in the paper. However, Harry was happy to get one fact out of all the books. All the books had suggested that Chimeras can perform some sort of magic. Chimeras, like many of magical creature, even that of Unicorn, is believe to be made up of pure magic. They seem not to need to draw into the core like many powerful wizard or witches, or even borrow from outside sources such as powerful spiritual beings or nature. Anyhow, that was all Harry can confirm for sure from the books, if he wanted more information, he would have to read up on his mother’s research.

Looking out the window through heavy blinds, Harry saw only muzzy gray. Sighing, Harry turn toward the nightstand only to remember that wizards don’t use alarm clocks that Harry had picked up from Dudley’s castoffs. Face palmed, Harry decided to cast _‘Tempus’_ without wand. Even though Harry had been practice certain spells months with keeping the secret teaching of DADA group, Harry knew it would not be easy. He was right. Many times, Harry’s hand nearly picks up his wand, just as many times, Harry ended up putting down the wooden stick. The instinct reaction of reaching the wand when thinking about casting might have been good as a wizard in training, but somehow the wand felt constricted, unnatural in Harry’s hand. The old feeling of the wand being an extension of his hand no longer was there. Instead, the small thin rod felt ‘wrong.’ It felt like an assistant in betrayal. The wand had help the Ministry in finding him, just as it had almost gotten him expelled before second year. Even if he could, Harry no longer want to do magic through the wand, the constricting and magic sucking motion it made to draw Harry’s magic for refining felt wrong in all possible ways. Harry also faces problems without the wand problems. Clearly, just think and say Tempus would not do. In the end, after grueling some hours, Harry was able to cast ‘ _Tempus_.’ It was so easy that Harry wanted to bang his head on the wall once he figured it out. Will, that was it. All he had to do was to will it, want it, make a yearning for such and his magic will do the rest, it was the same as the morning in the Dursley’s house. With his body being made of pure magic, there was no need for the wand to draw out any amount before refining the clunk of magic to cast.

Casting the same spell two times later, Harry tried out the summoning charm, ‘ _Accio_.’ The charm works almost the same in wordless, wandless form as it does with the additional stick. The degree of will and need plays large part in the speed the object to. Harry almost got hit by the lamp on his third try when his first two tries failed. Annoyed, his anger shown on the third try and the object fly straight toward his face. Good thing Seeker’s reflect save the boy from additional black eye, or it would have been hard to explain to the desk clerk at the hotel; getting injury while trying to summon the lamp in one of your room, embarrassing.

After deeming enough practice, Harry cleans up the papers littering the floors and desk of his room with his newly discovered abilities. Never had Harry felt so right, to be so in tune with his magic, it was like discovering an old friend.

The mess on the floor cleared up in matter of minutes, though some paper was not so luck in escaping the playful wrath of Máni and Sól. Good thing the floating toys seems to have more interest as the two felines chase after them. Hedwig was still sleeping on her new perch at the top of the decorating armor showing no motions of the noise cast by the two kittens. Loki had look up from his morning nap; he slithered over to his master from the edge of the bed to join in watching the show.

Needing more information about himself, Harry knew it was time to go find his mother’s research. It was nearly noon when Harry finishes his bath having found another pleasure in life, bubble bath. With his newfound creature side, Harry would have thought that water would not mix well with him. It turn out hot, scalding water was the most comfortable feeling he ever had the pleasure of knowing. With the added bubble both cleaning him as well as decorating the bathroom in rainbow colors, Harry found his heaven.

Burning the last of the rag he had been wearing the day before, Harry look before his bed at the new wardrobe he acquired, the near endless selection had him baffled. It was never this hard to pick what to wear; maybe it is one of the things that came along with creature inheritance… the inability to pick your own clothing. Signing harry finally give up picking and wore the first he reach with closed eye. It was a black high collar silk shirt with jade buttons and emerald embroidery. Simple in design but with elegance and quality of a high aristocrat, it was like a semi-solid form of water. The silk was cool and light as it softly folds with Harry’s movement. Harry almost screamed at the sight of an unknown teen in the mirror.

Pale skin looks dewy in black silk, black pants with a soft cotton and Acromantula silk blend creates a durable wear that offer easy moment but not at the cost of losing the look of quality. The robe was one of those that she, the wicket witch of wardrobe, Freyja, had picked out at the last moment.

~Flashback~

Annoyance was quickly rising as Harry got more clothing than he had bargain for. Harry still need much rest as he is still recovering from the inheritance the night before. The ice cream cannot replenish all his used energy. Not wanting to stay much longer though it had been fun. Harry easily promised Freyja’s request to try more clothing and took the first clothing that came gliding over the top of the dressing room.

Dumbstruck would be his facial expression, but his temper did shake the store that day, which was but the day before. After what seems to be an hour of continuous arguing, bickering, and whining, Harry was coerced into the black with dark emerald green highlight, backless, sleeveless maxi dress with high collar button with oriental jade. The sparkling eyes that lit up when he was force to exit the dressing room was more frightening than the murderous look of Dark Lord and the sinister sparking blue of Dumbledore combined. It seems that with his creature side being some sort of hermaphrodite, lack of facial as well as body hair only seem to excite the witch even more. Without any formidable attack and defense, Harry was force to listen to the witch.

He was forced, again, to admit that the fabric was nicer than some of the ones he had place on hold. In the end, a complete second wardrobe was placed with accessories to accentuate his nonexistent female breast. Woman does have better fabric and much wider range of style. Whole new world of accessories, necklaces and earrings, rings and what not nearly shut off what’s left of his brain. In the end, though it does make his face brighter, Harry refused to purchase any earring until after he got his ears pierced, which, Harry hopes that won’t happen any time soon. Though Harry still believes the argument over the opera gloves that goes with the dress was unneeded. Seriously, why buy five sets of different gloves when you can just magically change any material into the desire glove? Nevertheless, it was a battle Harry would never want to experience… ever again.

~End Flashback~

Quick bite through the pastries he had purchase from the day before filled his empty stomach after he put on the silk shirt and durable trousers. With the status charm, Harry highly doubts that he would ever go hungry this summer with all the food he bought. After making sure he was presentable with no linger image of “Dumbledore’s Golden Boy,” Harry left the room with only Loki. Gathering information was simpler than he had imagined. A quick browse through the Veneficium Whispering Tome[iii], a bookshop in Knockturn Alley had Harry picking up A History of Magic, auto-updating version complete index of famous witches and wizard along with background. Without drawing much attention to himself, Harry found the address of the Potter Cottage under his page.

Since he can’t afford to have the Minstry tracking him like hounds, Harry decided no time was like the present to learn ‘ _Apparition,’_ illegal ‘ _Apparition’_ that is _._

Harry was happy to find himself whole and not splinted in Godric’s Hollow, right in front of the Potter’s Memorial Statue. The Church was directly in front of the statue looking haunting quiet. There was no muggles, but neither was there any witch or wizard out in the open. Many buildings surrounding the church had been sacrificed to the Dark Lord during the First Wizarding War. Residue of great fire and battle was carved into the shadows of once quaint cottages. Deciding to pay respect to his parents first before looking for the research left behind by his mother, Harry walk toward the graveyard behind the church. There were many graves; enough to make Harry wonder if they were war casualty when witches and wizards roam free in vast numbers. A single gravestone stood out against the rest, large letters carved out a name, Abbott, was carved clearly and precisely in the center of the shiny stone. Harry curiously wonders if this person was related to Hannah Abbott.

Passing by several unknown but well kept graves, Harry was surprised to find Godric Gryffindor hidden among the many graves. The headstone was sturdy but not flashy or as attention gathering as Abbott, or as he would have thought for one of the great founder of Hogwarts. Passing by some Gryffindor before the names died out and change into Peverell with Ignotus Peverell, before linking them to be the forefathers of Potters. It was not long after that Harry found them, James Potter and Lily Potter. Together in loving memories, the gray stone house both his parents. There were no elaborate carvings, no decorations with precious stones and jewels, nothing to stand out against all the other gravestones except that it was small, squared, and light colored. Looking toward the gravestone at the right, Harry saw a withering bouquet. Crouching down, Harry waved over the space in front of the stone and wandlessly cast “ _Orchideous._ ” The soft pedals bloom gently looking ever so delicate, idly, Harry wonder if lilies are appropriate. With a sad smile, he reached out to caress the last connection to his parents. It was cold and smooth. With them proclaimed as war heroes and all, Harry wonders what they would say to the world should they suddenly appear out of the blue claiming that it was Dumbledore who had tried to kill them, not the Dark Lord. _Most likely, they would be thrown to St. Mungo… if they only know the truth…_

 

 

 

[i]For a minute here, I was getting images of bestiality… I think I overworked…

[ii] Idea taken from “Return from Insanity” by Impish Delight, a Harry Potter fan fiction

[iii] Lain-poisoning/ magic/ sorcery


End file.
